Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Challenge Belt
Challenge Belt was a competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2 and aired on the 17th December 2017. This contained nine competitors, one of which was the previous Challenge Belt holder Bonk!. Competitors Bonk!.jpg|Bonk! Ironawe.jpg|Iron-Awe Stinger.png|Stinger Nuts.png|Nuts Tmhwk.png|TMHWK The revolutionists.png|The Revolutionists Tx109.jpg|TX-109 Cherub.jpg|Cherub King b remix.jpg|King B Remix Round 1 Iron-Awe vs TX-109 vs The Revolutionists vs TMHWK Immediately TMHWK backs into the pit release as all three opponents target it for doing so. TX-109 quickly grabs hold of Iron-Awe and crushes as The Revolutionists spins into the three robots damaging TMHWK in particular. The floor flipper flips The Revolutionists over allowing for TMHWK's axe to smack down on the underbelly. TMHWK hits the back end of TX-109 before ramming The Revolutionists towards, but away from the pit. Meanwhile, Iron-Awe gets away only to be grabbed once again by TX-109 crushing down while The Revolutionists self right by the gyro spin. The Revolutionists pushes TMHWK towards the pit but falls in itself while TX-109 hold Iron-Awe in its grip, pushing forward and aiming to pit the flipperbot, but as a reult pushes TMHWK, who was already by the pit, in instead. Qualified: Iron-Awe & TX-109 Nuts vs Cherub vs King B Remix vs Stinger All the robots collide with one another as they all smack into the arena tire as a result. King B lifts Cherub upwards while Nuts and Stinger attempt (but miss) each other by spinning around. Cherub frees itself and then lifts King B upwards allowing Nuts to spin and smack into the lifted King B. King B retaliates by ramming Nuts into the Arena wall only for Cherub to lift King B up and over onto itself. Stinger thwacks its mace against the tires of Cherub and King as the two lifter bots charge into one another. King B and Cherub barge into one another with Cherub getting the upperhand each time, Nuts and Stinger spin and hit the two robots before Stinger loses mobility briefly causing Nuts to attack it and then King B immediately after. King B is chucked by Cherub but it soon gets away ramming Nuts towards the pit, almost driving in itself as Nuts was thrown into the CPZ. As King B stabs Nuts repeatingly in the CPZ, across in the opposite CPZ Cherub lifted and pinned Stinger against the CPZ. King B positions Nuts in order to shove it into the pit, however upon ramming Nuts, King B chucked itself into the pit while Nuts span into the pit instantly after King B did, both robots eliminated themselves. Qualified: Stinger & Cherub Round 2 Iron-Awe vs Cherub Both machines clash together as Iron-Awe takes immediate advantage flipping Cherub sky high. As Cherub lands, Iron-Awe rams Cherub towards the arena sidewall and flipping, but Cherub bashed the side wall and did not go out. Cherub, upside down, reverses and rams Iron-Awe against the arena wall. Cherub sticks its forks into the opening of Iron-Awe's flippers causing some damage, however, Iron-Awe pushes forward. Cherub once again fights back only for Iron-Awe to flip Cherub about and almost out of the arena once again. Cherub fights back and lifts Iron-Awe as it begins to push Iron-Awe around the arena. Iron-awe frees itself and flips Cherub across the arena, with brief moments of immobility only to continue the onslaught. As Iron-Awe continues the assault for the rest of the match, Cherub in the dying seconds tries to lift Iron-Awe only to fail. Iron-Awe wins the judges decision for its performance. Winner: Iron-Awe Stinger vs TX-109 Stinger thwacks TX-109 but only for TX-109 to grab hold of Stinger's wheels using its crusher which managed to wrap itself around Stinger. TX-109 slams Stinger into the arena wall before slamming it into the CPZ, crushing the tire as it does. Stinger gets some moments of freedom, spinning and thwacking TX-109 as it does so. TX-109 continues to grapple with Stinger, crushing the middle as well as the tires controlling the movements of the axlebot. TX-109 begins to struggle as Stinger becomes more and more active, despite this TX-109 slams Stinger into the pit release in the vain hope it can pit Stinger. TX-109 carries Stinger towards the pit immediately after release, as it tuns to pit Stinger, TX-109 quickly changes course slamming Stinger into the arena wall before charging towards the pit again, ultimately driving in itself as Stinger slides out of its grips within milliseconds of the initial charge, surviving before driving into the pit afterwards. Winner: Stinger Semi Final The two semi finalists ram into each other as Iron-Awe flips Stinger into the CPZ. Stinger begins to sit and spin thwacking the side of Iron-Awe. The two push one another towards the floor flipper when Iron-Awe is chucked up in the air all while Stinger smashes against Iron-Awe. Iron-Awe chucks Stinger high in the air a few times (while also losing mobility every so often) and almost throws Stinger out. Iron-Awe continues the onslaught against Stinger, one initial charge results in Iron-Awe getting stuck under the pit release button. Stinger takes advantage and slams into Iron-Awe, prodding it free only for Iron-Awe to fail at its flips against Stinger, though Stinger continues to thwack. Stinger loses mobility as Iron-Awe runs away, it twitches causing Iron-Awe to come in to attack and flipping Stinger. Immediately after Stinger's brief spell of immobility, Iron-Awe becomes immobile meaning Stinger could thwack and batter Iron-Awe but Iron-Awe fights back flipping Stinger once its mobility was restored. The two tussle, as Stinger drives onto the floor flipper getting hurled upwards before being bullied around by Iron-Awe. For the last minute the two engage in a pushing match with Iron-Awe getting some occasional flips on Stinger, enough to get into the final on a judges decision. Winner: Iron-Awe Final As Bonk! was the former champion, Iron-Awe fought them in the final. The two slam with the powerful Bonk! smashing its hammer down on the front of Iron-Awe causing some heavy damage. The two circle one another before Bonk! gets behind Iron-Awe and hammers away heavily. Bonk! drives Iron-Awe towards the flame pit but loses the head of its axe. Iron-Awe retaliates and flips Bonk! around before Bonk! gets around the side and hammers away with the axeless weapon. Iron-Awe chucks Bonk! across the arena and into a CPZ and into the centre of the arena. Bonk! batters Iron-Awe, pushing Iron-Awe to the arena spikes where both robots are impaled with Iron-Awe losing its armour from the heavy damage. The armourless Iron-Awe is pressured by Bonk! and bullied into the corner until Iron-Awe throws Bonk! sky high. Iron-Awe then continues to flip Bonk! before in the dying seconds of the fight flipping Bonk! out. Winner: Iron-Awe Category:Extreme Series 2